Bowl Bart/Credits
Created by Matt Groening Developed By James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Co-Executive Producer Jace Richdale Co-Executive Producer Patrick Hudson & Harter Ryan Co-Executive Producer George Meyer Supervising Producers Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein Supervising Producer David Sacks Supervising Producer Dave Pottinger Producer Greg Daniels Producer Mike Judge Producer Jonathan Collier Producer Ian M. Fischer Producer David Rippy Producer Mike Scully Consulting Producers Al Jean & Mike Reiss Consulting Producers Tony A. Goodman & Bruce C. Shelley Consultant Vance Hampton Consultant John Swartzwelder Produced by Joseph A. Boucher J. Michael Mendel Produced by Kevin Holme Produced by Jerome K. Jones Produced by Richard Raynis Produced by Chris Rippy Produced by David Silverman Produced by Richard Sakai Co-Writer Scott Winsett Written by Julian Chaney John Swartzwelder Sean Wolff Directed by Jake Dotson & Roy Rabey Jim Reardon Bruce W. Smith Executive Producer David Mirkin Jerome K. Jones Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Mr. Lawrence Special Guest Voice Christopher Lee Special Guest Voice Delroy Lindo Special Guest Voice Ian McKellen Special Guest Voice Steve Pulcinella Special Guest Voice Patrick Stewart Also Starring Jim Cummings Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Maggie Roswell Executive Consultant Brad Bird Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Producers Bill Schultz Michael Wolf Executive Story Editor Brent Forrester Executive Story Editor Bob Kushell Executive Story Consultant Dan McGrath Story Editor David S. Cohen Staff Writers Richard Appel Jennifer Crittenden Associate Producer Colin A.B.V. Lewis Theme By Danny Elfman Music By Alf Clausen Casting By Bonita Pietila Editors Mark McJimsey Don Barrozo Animation Co-Producer for Gracie Films Ken Tsumura Post Production Supervisor Alison Elliott Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Mark McJimsey Terry Greene Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Anthony D'Amico Greg Orloff Production Coordinator Felicia Nalivansky Production Mixer Ronny Cox Sound Recordists Greg Cheever Mike Reale Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studios Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented in Dolby Surround™ Assistants to Mr. Brooks Trixie Flynn Maria Kavanaugh Assistant to Mr. Groening Annette Andersen Assistant to Mr. Mirkin Elizabeth Jacobs Assistant to Mr. Sakai Jane M. Mackie Assistants to the Producers Jacqueline Atkins Joel Kuwahara Craig Feeney Jenifer Newman Don Gilbert Jane O'Brien Leslie Richter Richard-Kevin Stith Post Production Assistants Ping Warner Dominique Braud-Stiger Animation Produced By Film Roman, Inc. Overseas Animation Director Utit Choomaung Overseas Production By Anivision J.C. Park Assistant Director Klay Hall Animation Timer Michael Polcino Mike Kidd Storyboard Andreas Deja Ian M. Fischer John Rice Martin Archer Kevin O'Brien Luis Escobar Scott Winsett Character Design Supervisors Ian M. Fischer Dale Hendrickson Aaron Springer Character Design Scott Alberts Sherm Cohen Joseph Wack Erik T. Wiese Sean Wolff Matt Groening Sam Simon Background Design Supervisors Jabu Henderson Kenneth Wilder Lance Wilder Background Design Robertryan Cory Don Gagen Vance Hampton John Krause Maria Mariotti Nathan Stefan Character Layout Artists Michael Bean Tommy Bean Sue Bielenberg Timothy Deen Tim Decker Richard Gyger Klay Hall Mary Hanley Lance Hoke Jen Kamerman Eric Keyes Shawn Lohstroh Istvan Majoros Dusty Monk James Purdum Jordan Reichek Ethan Spaulding Erick Tran Paul Wee Tom Winkler Background Layout Artists Trevor Johnson David Kubalak Duncan McKissick Glen Wuthrich Scene Planner Jackie Banks Animation Checker Younghee Higa Color Design Supervisor Karen Bauer Color Design Dominique Blaskovich Paul Fetler Syd Kato Grant Lee Ink & Paint Supervisor Phyllis Craig Painters Casey Clayton Belle Norman Animation Camera Supervisor Robert Ingram Animation Camera Patrick Buchanan David A. Cherry Bryan A. Hehmann Assistant Film Editor Kurtis Kunsak Lip Sync Kent Holaday Track Reader Broughton-Winicki Studio Production Manager Anne Luiting Production Managers Laurie Biernacki Barbara Cordova Production Coordinators Nichole Graham Sharon Ramsay Production Associates Martin Alvarez Christine Bourgeois Production Accountant Anthony R. Reyes Animation Post Production Supervisor Angela Ousey-Samona Post Production Assistant Ralph A. Eusebio Negative Cutter D and A Film Cutting, Tim Heyen Telecine Unitel Video, Larry Field Production Assistant Reid Kramer The persons in this film are fictitous. Any Similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #2F09 COPYRIGHT ©1995 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, ™ Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Executive Vice President for Gracie Films Denise Sirkot Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks GRACIE FILMS IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th TELEVISION Category:Season 6 credits Category:Credits